This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the three-dimensional shape of a solid object.
A conventional shape measuring apparatus, i.e., a so-called multi-eye type apparatus, is adapted to observe an object from two or more viewing points, to synthesize data (image) obtained from respective observation points and to determine the shape of the object.
A shape measuring apparatus of single-eye type is also known which observes an object from a single viewing point and then determine the shape of the object. However, this apparatus is, even if apparently of the single-eye type, merely based on the use of the "multi-eye" principle. Hence, an object shape measuring apparatus of single-eye type, in a strict sense, is never known in the art.
The conventional measuring apparatus is disadvantageous since the image analysis it performs is very complex. Since the coordinates of the object surface is to be determined with the continuous surface of the object, it is not possible to make such an evaluation due to cracks or sharp pits on the surface of the object to be measured. Neither is it possible to determine the shape of the object unless the measuring apparatus has a better observation accuracy.